Agamemnon
by AddienaTheBlueSpirit
Summary: the story of a girl who was raised by the Cullens and how she finds her place in the world.Story told in Aggie's POV Bella/Ed, Nessie/Jake, Alice/Jaz, Rose/Emmett, Seth/OC, Leah/OC
1. Chapter 1 Blood Siblings

Blood Siblings

Agamemnon

Blood Siblings

Agamemnon

Siblings? Don't make me laugh; Jazz was as much my brother as Ed was. It was like I was the baby in the family from planet You've Got to be Kidding Me. Jasper was nice though, he just left me to my sorcery most of the time…sorry, let me explain. My "Family" is made mainly of Vamps…you know vampires. We consist of my Dad, Carlisle who was "Born" in 1640, and my mom, Esme who was "Born" in 1920, who are fairly ordinary compared to the rest of my family. As for the rest, there's my prefect sister Rosalie and her "Twin" Jasper who's having trouble with maintaing his "Diet". His wife/my other sister Alice, who likes to shop just a _little_ too much. Then of course there's the big teddy-bear Emmett who's my Brother/ in law, and my "Youngest" older brother, Edward, and his wife Bella…oh, and of course, my two going on twelve year old, "Half-breed" niece, Renesmee and her werewolf boyfriend/my cousin Jake, who's sixteen with the appearance of a 30 year old. Plus there's my boyfriend, Seth who's a part of Jake's "Pack" and his She wolf sister, Leah. So, yup, that's everyone that has freaky, abnormal abilities and/or is immortal in my family. Oh yeah, did I mention that I'm the only one in our house that's _human_…well, I have a pulse and eat my food _cooked_ at any rate.

So you can see why I have a right to be bitter. Not saying that I wish to leave them or anything, just not be so _different_. It would be nice if I could just be as abnormal as all of them. I would be willing to be Big Foot for all I care.

It was Friday, mid-December, on the Cullen side of the La Push boarder line. The younger portion of my family was sitting happily around the fire place; Renesmee and I were leaning on our wolfish boyfriends; I drinking hot chocolate, and Nessie sipping on a thermos of O-. Edward was a few feet away, playing "Bella's Lullaby" for us all. Bella, as we all knew, was picking her mom up from the airport with Esme, and Carlisle and Charlie were off at work. Bella's human parents came around a lot, and had a tendency of being overly protective of her, and Renesmee…and for some reason, myself. "Agamemnon!" sang Alice, "go and get the door, Bella's coming with Renee and she has her arms full!" I hated when Alice foresaw me doing something. It would mean that I had to do it, even if I didn't want to. Like opening the door for people who smother me for example…

It was kind of mandatory in the house, that if Alice said you were supposed to do something, you did it. Or, at least, I did. I felt like Beauty, the only human and non magical creature in the midst of a bunch of taking plates and a really ugly beast. If the beast said Come to Dinner I came. So I got the door.

"Agamemnon! So good to see you!" Renee came flitting into the room and wrapped me in a big hug. I cringed. She has some strange broach that her boyfriend/husband-ish thing had give her last year and it was poking me in the face. _Edward...help me here, please..._I thought.

"Do I get a hug, Renee?" Edwards voice came from up above me.

_That's all I get?_ Edward looked at me_. I know I know I should be more grateful that leeches are so caring that they'd take in a poor human girl_....Ed always knew how to _make _me venomous.

He shrugged and gently pulled Renee off of me and gave her a hug. I saw Renee shiver from the cold of Edward's body, but she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Of course you do. I always have a hug left for my son-in-law."

I gagged mentally, son-in-law?! More like leech-in-law! That's when I realized I was crying. So doing the only thing I knew how to do, I ran off to La Push with all my strength tears and all.

I could feel Edward's eyes on my back and I fled from the house, but I didn't care. They had a real family, and I was just the outsider.

La Push was my sanctuary, the one place where I truly felt safe. The one place I could escape the Cullen's. So as I walked along the coastline, seeing Sam and Emily wasn't exactly my plan. They were the impedimy of a lovely couple. They looked at each other with such rapture in their eyes, it was sickening.


	2. Chapter 2 All the reasons i hate Emily

_Sorry this update took so long i had writers block and then i got my computer taken away so this is the first chance i've had... sorry...(PS I don't own Twilight, just Aggie)_

_**Chapter two: All the Reasons I hate Emily**_

My name, for those who don't know it by now, is Agamemnon, Aggie for short…actually Aggie for anyone who values either their life or their sanity depending on which of the two they have left. Another thing for those who care, I'm about three inches taller the Alice and have long, waist length blond hair that doesn't curl for anything. My eyes are steel gray in color and my skin is about as tan as the corps of an albino. My wardrobe consists (and I do this mostly because it makes Alice rabid with anger) of blacks, grays, and blood red.

So back to Sam and Emily, whom we last saw on the shoreline of First Beach in La Push… I had collapsed on the sandy shoreline and had thrown my tear coated face back, screaming at the top of my lungs. I didn't scream anything in particular, I just shouted, releasing 16 years of pure hate into the atmosphere. (Which, thinking about it, could probably be the cause of global warming...)

Sam and Emily ran over to me, most likely thinking that something had attacked me. Sam grabbed me in his strong arms, checking to make sure that I wasn't hurt, while Emily fussed in any way she possibly could.

"I ran away so I _wouldn't _be suffocated," I screamed at them, "So quite fussing already!"

Then the tears, those dreaded wet orbs of visible emotion, came even harder than before. I quickly stood up, hoping to avoid showing my emotion to the last two people who would ever understand it. They belonged together, what did I have? Seth, who'd rather be out guarding the premises than spending time with me. Or Jasper, who could snap at any second making me his next meal. Oh, and let's not forget Alice, who considers me her human dress up doll. Yeah, I have a lot to go back to… not.

"What did Seth do?" Sam asked.

"Everything but acknowledges my existence." I muttered against my better judgment. "Not like you would understand, you the perfect couple…." I really hate myself when I admit having feelings. "I mean look at you two; you're always so lovey-dovey…. It makes me want to vomit." And get this, they laughed.

"That's probably why Seth avoids you." Emily said. "You're not the easiest person to please. You want attention but you hate when people smother you. You want him to be lovey-dovey and yet it makes you want to puke…you're a mass of contradictions!" Have I mentioned how much I hated running into Emily?

"Yeah, you're right." I said, as my hate for her grew stronger by the millisecond. "I'm just going to head back now, sorry to scare you guys."

I left the Reservation, but I didn't go straight home. I went to the graveyard, the one the Cullen's had found me in when I was a little gray eyed infant, crying for my mother, who had long since abandoned me. I went to the grave I'd been left on, knelt down and said, "If it weren't for them I would have wound up lying here forever…or at least until I'd died." The name on the grave was well worn but I knew the first two words by heart, "Agamemnon Liberty". The reason I knew this was simple, it was what Carlisle had named me after. I pulled the weeds from the grave before standing to leave.

"Edward told me you ran away, and Alice said you were going to be here." Carlisle, all my reserve went out the window as I through myself against him buried my face into his shirt. Of course Carlisle would have come looking for me.

"I'm sorry." I said looking up at his warm bronze eyes, and saw the look of a very relieved father on his never aging face. My father, my stone-fleshed, walking-dead father, and I, his little blonde daughter; what a beautifully sick and twisted life I live.


	3. The Longest Car Ride Home in History

_**Chapter Three: The longest ride home in history (with Some Minor Romance and Much of the I'm Sorry Factor) **_

Carlisle and I were silent the whole ride home. Words didn't need to be said, it was just another day of "Aggie ran away again". What can I say, people, especially my adoptive family, bug me. I was raised by vampires so I'm useless around humans, but I'm too human to pass for a vampire. Sometimes I lay awake at night, and I think that my family (especially Edward) knows this, wondering if I would have been better off if they hadn't found me.

"Two more years and you can run off where ever you want Aggie." Carlisle stated suddenly. I was planning in my head the best way to get out of dinner with Renee.

"Carlisle, I… this had nothing to do with… I was just mad at Seth." I stated.

"I don't know how you could be he's so careful not to step on your toes." Carlisle replied.

"That's why I'm mad at him; he's so cautious that he ends up avoiding me." I sigh, knowing that Carlisle didn't buy that as my only reason. "And I was trying to avoid Renee; she gets so into my business."

"I still don't believe that you don't lie part of the blame on Edward or Alice." Carlisle stated, "But I believe you about those being contributing factors." We were about a mile from home when suddenly I said.

"Carlisle? Why are you making me wait until I'm eighteen to decide?" I asked.

He didn't respond, until we reached the driveway. "I don't want you to make the wrong choice, Agamemnon." He said.

My heart hurt. When I went inside Seth put his arms around me. "I love you Aggie. I love you just as you are." My head was running in circles.

"Leave me alone, Seth, I'm not in the mood right now." He didn't buy it. I couldn't say I blamed him…I didn't really buy it myself. I can't remember a time when I was ever _not_ in the mood for Seth's company, but I would never admit to it in public, that he was my soul mate, if there really are such monsters. Who needs a soul mate really when you've no proof of having a soul? **(A.N.—this little speech was inspired by wicked.) **

I went up to my room and I could hear Seth following me up. When we were alone, I buried my face in his neck and whispered softly… "Thank you, Seth. Thank you for putting up with my crap."

And get this he smiled and said, "You're crap just makes me love you more." I just laughed at him.


End file.
